


Love Affair In The Apocalypse

by GamzeeGod_21



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Smut, Big Cal, Blowjobs, Gay Sex, Hard core sex, Hope you like, Interspecies, M/M, Masturbation, Separations, Sex, Smuppets, Stridercest - Freeform, Toys, first fanfic, handjobs, omg idk how to tag, role play, sex with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamzeeGod_21/pseuds/GamzeeGod_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex links.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best! If anyone has any requests, don't be afraid to tell me. I love writing so I can write any fanfic you want (well there are some exceptions)!

Your name is Dave Strider and you are finally alone in your apartment, no Cal and no bro. You can finally jack off.  
You searched and searched for awhile through various porn sites and playboy magazines but nothing could turn you on. For some reason you thought of John. Why? Well one night, you and him went to a party and got so drunk that you both made out in front of everyone and eventually you both went to John's house and fucked. You both agreed that the alcohol got the best of you two and it was nothing so you both went back to regular bros, but you want to be more than bros. A few times after the "incident" you jacked off while thinking about John. Maybe you had feelings for John? Maybe, but you didn't want to confess yet so you though you would wait a bit.  
The memory did turn you on though, so, you removed your pants and boxers and lightly palmed yourself, then rubbed your shaft up and down, sped up and pumped hard while panting very little.  
"J-Johnnn"  
You continued to repeated this sequence of pumping and quietly calling out Johns name for a bit but had to slow your pace because you can feel that you were ready to cum.  
"John I'm gonna-"  
You couldn't finish your sentence because someone knocked at the door.  
You slipped on your boxers and pants but you were still hard and you didn't get to cum. You hesitate to open the door for a moment but you were interrupted by more knocking and someone yelling at you.  
"come on Dave open up already!"  
You quickly recognize the person at the door. It was John. Oh shit! Had he heard you?! You couldn't answer because you were still erected and the thought that John was here made you harder.  
"DAVE!"  
"Coming. Fuck Egbert you are impatient!"  
You answer the door and act cool.  
"finally, geez what were you doing?"  
"Um I was..."  
"ugh never mind. let's watch a movie ok?"  
"John...is that why you came over, not bothering to hit me up to say 'hey I'm coming over' or 'hey can I go over?' That would have helped a lot John!" You open the door so John can shut the hell up.  
"ok, ok, geez, I'll do that next time. now what movies do you have?"  
You led John into your room and pulled out all your dvd's that were across the room. Now you and John were in opposite directions, him still at the door and you in the corner of your room getting your dvd's.  
"Dave it's freezing outside, why do you have the window open?"  
"Uhh because I was hot so I opened it, why else?"  
"well you are home alone so I figured...never mind it doesn't matter."  
"Yes John I did and I can, so shut up ok?"  
"I know you did because I heard you."  
Surprised, you looked up at John, trying not to blush, and asked "what did you hear?" Trying not to stutter and keep a straight face.  
"well all I heard was 'I'm gonna' and I knocked..."  
You know he was lying because you said Johns name louder than the rest of your sentence and John kept looking elsewhere...for a distraction? For some reason John kept getting closer and closer to you until he was just inches away and said in a low voice "and... I heard... something else..."  
Oh shit, Dave you're busted and why the hell are you blushing like a fucking anime girl?! Dave, you should turn your head away so John can't see you. You completely ignore what I told you to do because it would've made you look suspicious. Smart but you're such a fucker.  
"What was the...other thing?" You managed to say.  
"I-I don't really want to say..."  
Since you were so close to John, you toke the opportunity, you wrapped one arm around his waist, the other hand held his hand, intertwined your fingers and placed your lips on his. After a short moment of bliss, John moved his head down to hide his face and spoke:  
"So, you like me too... that's good."  
"John I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner, I was waiting for the right moment. Ever since the party..."  
"Dave I like you too. I was also waiting for the right moment, but I liked you even before the party. During that time I toke advantage of you. I made you-" you interrupted because you just realized something, sort of.  
"You were sober?"  
"Dave I don't drink."  
"Oh..."  
There is a little awkward moment but it is over powered because John is pulling you closer to him. There is no space between you two but who cares, you love it but you do want more.  
"John..."  
"What? you're scared?"  
"You know what to do because you were sober that time, but I wasn't so I don't know what happened... I don't want to you to do all the work because I want to see you..."  
"Dave I can guide you if you want."  
Without saying anything you just hold him. You have both your arms wrapped around him, holding him as tight as you can hold him without hurting him, and kissed him. John slightly opens his mouth and you slide your tongue in. You use your tongue to explore his mouth. When you take your tongue out, John then puts his tongue in your mouth. It feels weird but you also don't want it to end. 

Dave remove your shirt and also, take John's shirt off.

Oh Damn! John seems small and fragile but he does have some muscles developing. You place your hand on his chest and he does the same.

God, just take off your pants, Dave!

Instead you lay John down on your bed, still continuing your make out. You both stop and stand up so you can both remove your pants.  
"Dave"  
"Yeah John?"  
"It will come natural, you'll know what to do."  
You smirk but you highly doubt that it would be natural, I mean you never had sex, well, at least you never had sober sex, but you guess it wouldn't hurt to try right?

Dave remove your boxers

Before you were able to do that John was already doing so. Once your boxers were off, he toke hold of your dick and stroked it softly, up and down. Before you do or say anything, you let out a whine.  
"you like that don't you?"  
"Fuck Egbert..."  
"do you want me to put it in my mouth?"  
You don't answer but instead slightly nod your head. With that, John did. At first he only put the tip in his mouth, but eventually he put as much as he could into his mouth, swallowing everything.  
You try so hard not to thrust into his mouth but he gives you a nod and you grab his hair and start thrusting. Fuck that's good!  
John stops after a bit so he can collect his breath and so he can take of his boxers.  
HOLY FUCKING SHIT JOHN IS SO FUCKING HOT!!  
You push John onto the bed and you get a bottle of lube out of a drawer and pore some into your hands and applied it to John's ass. You thought of positioning John on his stomach, but you figure that if he is laying on his back it would be cuter.  
You slip one finger in, allowing John to adjust. When you think he is ready you insert another finger. You start a series of pushing your fingers in and out. Every time you push your fingers in, his back arches and he shivers a bit. At one point you stop to add another finger but John interrupts:  
"Hnng Dave...p-put it in now....ah"  
You take out your fingers and align yourself to John's entrance and you look at him to make sure he is ready.  
"Dave can you take off your sun glasses?"  
"Oh shit yeah. Sorry I forgot about those." You both give a little chuckle and you whip off your shades.  
"Ok, are you ready to call me 'The Sex God' for the rest of your life?"  
"we'll see about the that." He gave you a wink. You take the hint and reassure him:  
"I accept your challenge"  
You realign and put the tip in, allowing John to get comfortable. You slowly enter your member, taking your time and stop going in because you are already half way in and you really don't want to rush things. You figure John is feeling a mix of pleasure and pain, but mostly pleasure because, well fuck, Dave you are pretty damn good! If it wasn't for the lube you probably would've torn his ass, well that's a bit of an exaggeration but still. You start a slow pace of thrusting in and out until John cried out:  
"f-fasterr...hnggg, ah! Dave more. go deeper.."  
Of course you would speed up and as sure as hell would go deeper! As you enter more, John's inside tighten.  
"Fuck Egbert you're so tight it's driving me crazy!"  
As you are fucking John, you lean in so that you can bury your face in his shoulder. Instead you kiss and suck on his neck and chin, leaving many hickies on both his neck and jaw line. You do bite him a bit and it does leave marks. You continue thrusting and deepening your dick into John, but before you know it you're going in as far as you could and are thrusting pretty damn fast. Your thrusting earns you cute little moans from John. You are desperately trying to find his g-spot and ahh there it is!  
"ah! D-Dave! shit thats good! nngh ahh"  
You continue your thrusting, making sure you hit the right spot and you bite your lip so you yourself won't let out any moans.  
You didn't realize but when you were giving John hickies and bit marks he was doing the same to you.  
"John I'm gonna move ok?"  
"yeah g-go ahead."  
You pull out and sit back. You motion John to come atop of you and he does. He aligns his entrance to your member but you interrupt:  
"John?"  
"yeah?"  
"Give me a show."  
He smirks at you but also gives you a wink. He allows only the tip to enter and he gives you a moan.  
"ahh Dave, I can't d-do it..."  
"Hang on," You reach up and grab his ass and separate his two cheeks apart "this should help."  
Finally you were able to insert most of your dick, but no more than John could handle. He makes himself comfortable on your hips and slowly moves himself up and down and after a bit, he speeds up.  
"ah... S-Striderrr..."  
Shit it is so hard to not thrust in! You really want him to try you but you also just want to take over. Fuck this your thrusting! You grab John's hips and move him up and down but you also thrust at the same time. Every time your hips meet his ass, his cheeks give off a clapping sound.  
"Fuck John that sound...its better than my remixes!"  
"ah, re-really? it kinda sounds emb-barrasing."  
"No it's not. Hey do you want me to help you out?"  
At first John doesn't understand what you mean but when he notices you slowly reach for his member, he understands. He gets off of you and kneels on the bed. You get down on your knees and start stroking. You kiss the tip and you put your mouth over it, taking in as much as you can. John grabs your hair and starts a light thrusting. You suck his shaft and also deep throat him. Holy shit Strider you're actually good at this! As you suck, you also stroke it near the base. When you take your mouth off of his dick, there's a "pop" sound.  
"Dave, can I try doing you?"  
Oh he did not just ask to dominate you! Dave Elizabeth Strider you do not allow anyone to dominate you so decline John but don't be an ass about it.  
"John..."  
"please?" He is saying that so desperately you can't help but give in, but you won't. You have to tell him no.  
"John I don't think I'm ready for that part..."  
"oh ok then. how about next time?"  
"We'll see"  
"come on let's continue"  
You stand up and 'push' John down. This time he is in a belly down position, hips up and his face buried in the sheets.  
"Lift your hips higher"  
"but my back is going to bend"  
"That's alright."  
"just be careful please"  
"John I can't promise you. You don't understand how much I want to bang your brains out. Your just too fucking hot to not do that, I mean, have you ever seen yourself?"  
"but you have abs and I don't"  
"So?"  
"never mind"  
"Alright but lift you hips higher."  
John lifts his hips, bending his back and places his face on the bed.  
"John your ass is perfect! It's nice and round but also firm." You play around with his ass and gave one cheek a nice slap.You didn't slap hard enough to leave a mark, so you slap the other cheek harder and sure enough, a hand print is left on his ass.  
"ah! Dave that hurt, but...it did feel good"  
You gave his ass a few more slaps and the sounds echo throughout the room.  
"Dave stop teasing me"  
"John I can't help it, your just to easy and fuck man your body is perfect! Just wait I'm going to fuck you up!"  
"come on stop it"  
"Alright, alright, enough is enough."  
You position yourself so that you are standing over John and you separate his ass.  
"John, are you ready?"  
"yeah"  
"Alright here we go." You slowly penetrate him. You can feel his walls tighten around your cock and fuck it feels good! John is letting out tiny moans that you can't really hear  
"Come one John I can't hear you. Say it louder."  
"nnghh..."  
"Come on say my name." You smirk but you also grab his hips and move yourself at a slow pace.  
"D-Daveee..."  
"That's a good boy. Now should I go faster and deeper, or stay this way? Hmn, John, what do you think?" You say as you continue your small thrusting, barely going in.  
"Dave p-please..."  
"Please what?"  
"Go all t-the way..."  
"What like this?" At the same time you give John a deep and fast thrust, but you go back to your regular slow pace.  
"ahh! Dave m-moreee. a-all the way..."  
Holy shit Dave, you just made John submit, at least you think you did. You do as he asked. Your thrusts are deep and fast. You use John's hips as support for your thrusts.  
"John I'm gonna cum soon."  
"me too, nngh"  
Sure enough you do. You fill John's ass and stop your thrusting. You pull your dick out and when you do, some of your cum came out of John's ass.  
"John, get on your back." He does and you crawl between his legs. You start a light stroking on John's dick and kiss the tip. You eventually put his dick into your mouth and suck on it. You bob your head up and down and continue stroking the base.  
"Dave...im gonna c-cum"  
You take your mouth of it and kiss his shaft. Not to long later, John comes. It goes on your face and the parts of your face your tongue can reach (which isn't really that much), you lick it off. You resume licking his shaft so you can swallow everything. Once you swallow as much as you can get, you get up and went lay down next to John. John curls up next to you and snuggles. You wrap one arm around him and hold him close.  
"Wow that was...fun."  
"yeah...it was" you are both out of breath and exhausted. You two are snuggling so you can fall asleep.  
"You were right, it does come natural."  
"he! told ya"  
"Now what do you have to say?"  
"Dave you truly are a sex God"  
"Good boy..."  
You both drift off into sleep while holding each other. You figure you and John are gonna hurt tomorrow and the bite marks and hickies will be very visible and maybe you both will have some bruised parts on your necks. These are just signs showing that John is yours and no one can have him. John is truly yours and no one can ever have him because you, Dave Elizabeth Strider, really love the little nerd.


	2. Separate ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening with Dave and John?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short and bad but chapters later on are better!

Its been a few months since me and John hooked up and it's not going well. We hardly ever talk. I need to end this suffering. I love him, but does he love me?

  
_turntechGodhead_ [TG] began pestering _ectoBiologist_ [EB]

TG:john  
TG:bro you there?  
TG:dude. talk.  
EB:...  
EB:what?  
TG:hey its nice to see you too  
EB:...  
TG:whatever. why are you in such a pissy mood?  
EB:dave  
TG:what  
EB:ive been thinking  
TG:you wanna break up right? yea i was gonna mention that cause i feel the same way  
EB:yea...it wasnt working...  
TG:yea i know  
EB:...  
TG:so...  
TG:we cool?  
TG:just bros then?  
EB:dave, I prefer if we don't see each other, or even talk anymore...  
TG:alright

 _turntechGodhead_ [TG] ceased pestering _ectoBiologist_ [EB]

EB:im sorry...

 _ectoBiologist_ [EB] banned _turntechGodhead_ [TG] from pester log

See what I mean...what did I do wrong...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Goes sob in the corner)[jkjk]
> 
> Hey! I know this one was pretty bad and short and I'm gonna have a few chapters like this so deal with it. Good news is that they all lead up to some crazy stuff! ヽ(*⌒v⌒*)ﾉ shhhhh....it's a secret. Tehehe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I will be making more soon.


End file.
